The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a self-destruction type nose impact fuze for spinning projectiles which is of the type comprising an axially displaceable firing or ignition pin which can be brought to bear at an axially displaceable impact body against the force of a self-destruction spring by centrifugal bodies --which bear against a ramp--, as long as the projectile spin is above a boundary value determinative of the self-destruction, the impact body being located internally of a hollow space or compartment of the fuze housing and which hollow space is closed towards the front.
According to a known fuze of this type the impact body directly bears at the front wall of the hollow space or compartment and the firing pin in turn bears by means of its end surface at the impact body. This bearing action, upon impact of the projectile, insures for the consistent utilization of the further transmission of energy from the mass of the fuze tip to the mass of the firing pin according to the laws of elastic impact or percussion.
However, the heretofore known prior art arrangement is associated with the drawback that for certain fields of application it is much too response-sensitive, i.e. the response time is so short that the projectile detonates when its greatest portion is still in front of the target. This is particularly disadvantageous when firing the projectile at aircraft.